rabbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuz Rabbit
"Kuz Rabbit be with you." - Blessing of the Kuz Rabbit Faction By: Yipyapeo '' '''ARTICLE UNDER CONSTRUCTION' The Legend Kuz Rabbit is the supreme god of all rabbits. A white, virgin rabbit; Kuz Rabbit is the purest of all rabbits. He stands over five stories tall in his simplest form, though he has over 4 forms in all. He is the promoter of kindess and purity in the universe, as he owns over thirty planets all occupied in abundance of rabbits. Earth is only the 22nd planet colonized by Kuz Rabbit's followers and is the most corrupt and destructive of them all. Yet the only planet to be banished from the universe by Kuz Rabbit's will was Budunkadunks II. Kuz Rabbit has many followers occupying many worlds, over ninety-eight percent of them are rabbits. Kuz Rabbit followers take upon an oath of purity and secrecy to protect the word of Kuz Rabbit through time. Followers of the rabbit god disregard their names when they take the Oath of Kuz, therefore they inherit the name of Kuz Rabbit and the number of follower corresponding to the date of their joining, a proudful insignia of their faith (examples later). As the most famous followers will be discussed later, it should be known that the most famous throughout history have been those who have drastic moral figurations, some have been generous and kind to all who see them, others would slay and cast hatred upon those who dare speak their name. Some of these famous followers are Kuz Rabbit 414 and Kuz Rabbit 532. Kuz Rabbit is the most powerful being in the universe as of this moment. It is not confirmed whether any rival cults have risen to such power as to challenge his will, but their have been countless others in the far and recent past. Some of Kuz Rabbit's forms consist of: his Simple phase, used when leadi ng his mighty armies to conquor rival cults and rabbit slayers or travelling on long and treacherous religous journeys and quests; his massive phase, his mass is even larger than VY Canis Majoris, (this requires much energy, forcing Kuz Rabbit to eat several stars just in order to sustain the phase) used when Kuz Rabbit wishes to consume corrupted planets or rather large nuicances; his Shadow phase, used when slipping silently along the universe, slivering into enemy hearts and torturing that of which makes them whole. This is the only time when Kuz Rabbit's holy fur becomes entirely black, and eyes full red with violet mist leaking from his malicious snout. It is believed that any who stares into the eyes of the rabbit god will be burned from the mind out, after the eyes gut themselves out from exposure to his raw evilness; his Light phase, used to give strength to his followers and to spread his word accross the universe. This is the only time when Kuz Rabbit's holy fur becomes entirely golden, and eyes full pink with blinding light breaking through the crevices of the socket. It is believed that any who stare into the eyes of the rabbit god will be paralyzed forever in complete bliss and total peace, after the eyes are blinded through and through from exposure to the extensive amount of holiness from the eyes of Kuz. The last and most mysterious of his legendary form is his Gaseous phase, used to explore the farest reaches of the universe and observe the extensive environment without interfering with the actions of others, he often uses this form to transfer his mind from different auras of his holiness. It is said that this form is the neutral power of his kingdom and this form is what controls the balance of the universe and Khaz Fedir. Battle of Budunkadunks V In the battle of Budunkadunks V there were two primary warring Factions: The Kuz Rabbit Faction and the Porkeon Cult. This holy war only lasted one battle, yet it was the fiercest battle ever fought by either side. The single battle covered the entire planet and lasted over three years. Each side produced over 50 million soldiers throughout the surface of the planet. The Porkeon Cult, an evil and corrupt cult of swine, (unlike their cousins of the BoarBox Kingdom) were trained in the art of deception and mock-style tactics that resulted in a combat form of barbarism and wild fury that was made difficult to suppress by Kuz Rabbit's army of followers. Of which that they used a more advanced mixture of overwhelming organized military tactics and guerilla style combat in use of sabotage missions. The army of Kuz Rabbit was only able to defeat the Porkeon Horde when, during the final hours of the battle, Kuz Rabbit 157 used a massive holy explosion to destroy the soul of every Porkeon Cultist on the planet. His name is now carved into a memorial statue as the hero of Budunkadunks V in the war garden of Khaz Fedir. During the first planning stages before the battle, the army of Kuz Rabbit faced a difficult dilema of transporting 50 million troops to the planet. However, Kuz Rabbit did not have any scientists, as science was only a form of prophetical religous views interpreted by Kuz Rabbit alcolytes. So the army of Kuz Rabbit had an even more difficult problem as they could only procure priests and generals in its planning of the battle. Yet due to rabbit ingenuity, the army was able to devise a plan of holy teleportation on a massive scale. It is said in ancient texts that the 50 million soldier-sized army was gathered on a differet planet common in travel distance from the heart of the Faction controlled space; and Kuz Rabbit himself in his Gaseous phase, moved the planet through a dimensional hole in space to a nearby position of Budunkadunks V in use of his holy will. It was the single most amazing act of transportation ever accomplished in galactic history. That day was forever known as Juih'aermuctiei (translated meaning: unknown "thought to be in reference of Kuz Rabbit's ability to move an entire planet accross the galaxy"). It was true evidence of his power.